StarCrossed Fate
by Hainexxchan
Summary: Usui and Misaki meet each other officially when they both collide into one another. Misaki is not very good at showing her sincere feelings toward anyone, on the other hand Usui is always showing Misaki how he feels, but she doesn't seem to notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_I do not own Maid-sama_

_Reminder: What goes on in this story does not necessarily go on in the actual story._

Misaki, Seika High School's student council president, finally finished the loads of paperwork at school. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh, my gosh! I am going to be late!" Misaki scurries down the school hallways, afraid of what her manager might say about her punctuality. When she bolted outside, she was suddenly struck with a downpour of rain.

"Great..."

Misaki figured she could get to work much quicker if she ran instead of waiting for a train or a bus. She ran with the speed of a demon, faster than any known animal. When she took a left...THUD!

"Ouch. What just happened?" Misaki opened her eyes and noticed that she had run into a boy with blond hair and green eyes." Are you okay? I am sorry I ran into you." Misaki noticed that this boy was wearing a uniform from her own school.

"I'm fine. I am more worried about you. Going at a speed like that, you must have been in a hurry to get somewhere. Seems like you are definitely going to be late now."

Misaki looks at her watch, seeing that she is twenty minutes late." Agggggh, I have to call my manager!" Misaki reached for her cell phone and dialed her employer's number.  
"Hello?"

"Hi...it's Misaki...I am so sorry, but I will be late for work...well I mean later than I already am. I ran into somebody on my way here and I need to see if he is okay. I will be in as soon as I can."

"It's okay, Misaki. We aren't that busy today. You can have the day off, today. You seemed swamped as much as it is. You can come back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dear. I am. See you tomorrow."

The manager hung up after that.

"I really don't think you need to see if I am okay. I have a high pain tolerance."

"Look, I am just doing what I think is right. I can see that you are fine. By the way, I can see that you go to the same school that I go to...what is your name?"

"You honestly have no idea what my name is, Miss Student Council President?"

Misaki shakes her head in an innocent manner.

"I am our school's notable delinquent."

"I highly doubt that."

"Is that so? Well, you're right...but I could become one if you so wish me to."

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"You never know...The name is Usui...Takumi Usui, Miss Ayuzawa."

"Quit the chivalry act."

"Do you dislike men who are kind to young women, such as yourself?" Usui asked with a quizzical brow.

"Of course not! I only dislike it when the man is pretending to be nice to cover up his true personality."

"And you think I am this sort of man?" Usui, leaving only a few inches in between, stepped closer to Misaki.

"I know you're this sort of man." Misaki backed up and started to walk away. Usui followed her.

"Well i guess I will just have to prove you wrong. I give you my word."

"Is that so? Don't break your promise."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can stop following me now." Misaki started to pick up the pace, yet Usui kept up.

"Sorry, no can do. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you walk home all alone, especially since the sun is setting?"

"Suit yourself." Misaki, again, began to walk swifter. As she increased her speed, she noticed the pain in her ankle. Apparently when she collided with Usui, she had sprained her ankle, but only now realizing the pain. Usui saw Misaki wince at the pain, so he swept her up so that she no longer put weight on her feet. "Put me down!"

"Why? Would you rather walk on your injured foot or let a kind teenager carry you home." He had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. So she tried to keep up her side of the argument.

"Put me down this instant!" Misaki was too embarrassed to have Usui carry her. Usui sat her down on a nearby bench. He bent down and started unlacing her shoe. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Relax...I won't harm you." Usui released Misaki's foot of her shoe and then he took off her sock. In order to take off his undershirt, Usui needed to expose his torso for a quick second.

_Wow...he's pretty good-looking..._

Usui's school shirt was back on and he started ripping his undershirt into strands of cloth.

"What do you think you are going to do with that?"

Usui looked at Misaki, wondering why she had asked such a question. "I am going to wrap it around your ankle. That way I don't have to carry you and you can walk on foot."

"You don't have to do this..."

"Well, I would rather do this so I wouldn't have to listen to your whining when I take you home."

"Whatever..."

Usui wrapped the first strand of cloth around Misaki's ankle and repeated this cycle until the cloth was all used up.

"See if you can stand up, Prez." Usui stood up and held a hand out for Misaki to grasp. Hesitantly, she took it and gripped his hand firmly.

"There is still a little bit of pain, but nothing that will bring me down." Misaki forced a smile through her little white lie. She was in a lot of pain but she did not want Usui to worry about her.

"It seems that you are lying to me, Prez. I don't appreciate liars."

"I'm not lying. It doesn't hurt. See." Misaki lifted her foot off the ground and moved it a little.

"Liar." Usui lifted her leg higher as he placed one of his hands on her butt and used the other to move her ankle with more force. This time, she squealed at the pain.

"Get your filthy hands off my butt!" Misaki blushed in three different shades of red. Not ever in her life has a boy touched her butt. She felt violated...and mad. She slapped Usui across his face and ran away. She didn't think about the tremendous pain that running had caused her. She just wanted to get home. After a certain distance, the pain in her ankle began to stop as it went numb. She collapsed in the cold rain and blacked out.

**How did you like my first chapter of Star-Crossed Fate for Maid-sama? Please review and comment on it. **

**Thanks, **

**Hainexxchan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I do not own Maid-sama_

_Reminder: What goes on in this story does not necessarily go on in the actual story._

_

* * *

_Misaki woke up from her deep slumber. She had no idea where she was or recollection of what happened to her. All she saw was a familiar boy standing next to her where she was laying.

"Good, you're finally awake. I was afraid you have fallen into a coma or something."

"What happened? Where am I?" Misaki glanced around the room and she noticed she was in her own bed.

"You are at home. You have been out for almost a week. Last we-"

"A WEEK? I have been out for a week? What about school? Who did all the filing and paper work?" Misaki started getting up but felt very dizzy.

"Hold your horses, Prez. The Vice Prez of the school took care of everything."

"Thanks, Yukimura." Misaki silently said to her self.

"What happened to me?" Misaki asked realizing she still had no clue about why she was out.

Usui started explaining, "Well, when you ran into me you ended up twisting your ankle. I wrapped it up for you, and you sad you were fine. I thought you were lying, so I started to pick you up and you freaked out. You ran out of my arms and into the distance. Apparently, your ankle was in so much pain from running, you collapsed and blacked out. And that's the whole truth."

Misaki understood most of what he said, but was wondering why he would tell the truth. She realized she had gotten mad at him and since she couldn't remember, Usui could have easily lied and said something that would go in his favor, but he didn't. "Thank you for being honest, Usui..."

At that moment, Misaki smiled. No one in the world ever knew that Misaki Ayuzawa could have a smile like that, especially Usui. He was in total awestruck. In his mind he thought, _No, thank you_.

"Well, I better go before your mom or sister assumes we are dating. If you need anything, just text or call me. See ya later, Prez." Usui had left and Misaki was somewhat confused. She just met him. There is no way in the world that she would have his number. She grabbed her cell phone and looked through her contacts. Yep. Sure enough, there was his number. She thought about texting him saying _YOU JERK! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD ADD YOUR NUMBER TO MY PHONE!_ but instead, all she could put was _Thanks again..Usui._ A few seconds later_, _Usui responded saying _Anytime :). _Misaki felt a little happy that Usui added his number because all she had was her manger, co-workers, and her two best friends as contacts before.

Usui was about home when he realized that he left his coat at Misaki's. He thought about it for a while about leaving it there and getting it another time, but he realized that going to get his jacket gave him another reason to see Misaki. It began to rain right when he turned around. "Geez what is with all the rain lately?" he asked himself. He got up to Misaki's door and was about to knock when it opened. It was Misaki. Usui had been right in front of the door so when she began to walk, she stopped only a few inches in front of him.

"U-usui..." Misaki didn't realize their proximity.

Usui is enjoying how close the two of them are. "Sorry for intruding...I came back because I left my coat."

"Oh...here it is. I was about to bring it to you."

"You were going to go and give me my jacket without one yourself? Do you want to be out of school longer? It's cold and raining if you haven't noticed." Misaki realized that Usui was right when she could she his stomach chest through his wet clothes.

"U-usui you're soaking wet. Come in...let me get you a towel." Misaki turned to lead him inside but he grabbed her arm.

"No...it's okay...please give me my jacket. I need to get home anyway."

"You're parents want you home this early?"

"...I live alone. So I know how to take care of myself."

"Obviously not." Misaki placed her hand on Usui's cheek and then his forehead. "You're running a fever. You must have caught one from today while running in the rain."

"Please, just give me my jacket."

"No can do. You're coming in before you collapse." Misaki took his hand and led him to her room. "You can stay here in my room until your fever goes down. I'll stay in Suzuna's room for the time being. You need to get out of your wet clothes though. Hold on one sec." Misaki left the room and came back with a bathrobe. By the time she came back, Usui had collapsed onto her bed. "Great...looks like I have to take his clothes off for him...Usui...are able to stand for a bit..."

"For only a short while." Usui grabbed onto the dresser for support and stood up.

"Raise your arms." He did as he was told to and Misaki lifted off his shirt. "Please tell me you are able to take off your pants."

"I might need some help." Usui said with a smile and walked over to Misaki. "You may close your eyes, but can you please hold on to me so I don't fall while I am taking them off. "

"Okay." Misaki kept him stable as he was taking off his pants.

"You may let go now." Without putting on the bathrobe that Misaki provided for him, he crawled into the bed.

"I'll be right back...I am going to get some medicine you can take...also...are you hungry?"

"Why are you doing this for me? We just met not so long ago."

"Well part of it is because you helped me out the other day. So you can say I am returning the favor."

"What's the other part?"

"That's a secret." Misaki said as she was leaving.

"Now what can that mean? Prez...you are one mysterious girl...A mysterious girl whom I want to solve and figure out." Usui said out loud to him self with a smile on his face and closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

**How was Chapter 2? I personally liked it. Please Review XD. Chapter Three will be up soon. Please give me advise if there is anywhere that I need to improve. XD  
**

**Hainexxchan  
**


End file.
